1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress having a plurality of sections which can be arranged in multiple positions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress having a head portion longitudinally bifurcated to provide upper and lower sections, and a body portion to which the upper section is hinged such that the upper section can be rotated through an angle of approximately 180.degree. about its hinge axis to arrange the mattress in a plurality of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mattress usually comprises a single section which cannot be readily arranged in a plurality of positions. Even if the mattress can be folded from a lying position or to a sitting position the mattress cannot be readily folded to provide a plurality of levels.
Conventional sectional mattresses can have a plurality of hinge sections. However, such sections are typically arranged to permit storage (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 149,758 to Jung) or to permit the mattress or pad to be used as a sofa or a bed (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 817,139 to Coopersmith). However, such mattresses or pads cannot be readily employed on a standard bed to provide a plurality of arrangements including a conventional reclining surface, multiple sitting positions and a multi-level arrangement for coital activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 988,177 to Leonard discloses a casket mattress having a body portion longitudinally bifurcated at its head end to provide a basal layer and an overlying layer. The overlying layer extends beyond the basal layer to permit it to be rolled up and provide a head rest. Although the overlying layer is pivotable relative to the remainder of the mattress, the pivot axis is located within the material of the overlying layer such that the overlying layer cannot lie flat against the other end portion of the mattress.